2009–10 Boston University Terriers women's ice hockey season
The Boston University Terriers women's hockey team will represent Boston University in the 2009–10 NCAA Division I women's ice hockey season. The Terriers are coached by Brian Durocher. Assisting Durocher are Katie Lachapelle, Allison Coomey and Todd Langlais. Offseason *June 15: The Boston University women's ice hockey team will add a group of seven newcomers to its 2009-10 roster. The Terriers will welcome forwards Jill Cardella, Taylor Holze, Shannon Mahoney and Cristina Wiley, defensemen Britt Hergesheimer and Kathryn Miller and goaltender Alissa Fromkin, a talented group from across North America.http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/061509aaa.html *June 24: Defenseman Amanda Shaw, who just completed a four-year career with the Boston University women's ice hockey team, has signed with a professional team in Switzerland and will also skate for Canada's national inline hockey team. Shaw will play for ZSC Lions in Zurich, a club in the Swiss women's professional ice hockey league.http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/062409aaa.html *August 17: Sophomores Jenelle Kohanchuk and Tara Watchorn of the Boston University women's ice hockey team have been named to the 2009-10 Canadian National Women's Under-22 team, Hockey Canada announced this weekend. The squad will participate in a three-game series against the Canadian National Team that will take place from August 17-20 at Father David Bauer Olympic Arena in Calgary.http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/081709aaa.html Regular season *October 5: The Boston University women’s hockey team was ranked No. 10 in the country. The USCHO.com officials revealed it in their first Top-10 Women’s Hockey Poll of the season. BU accumulated 19 points.http://hurstathletics.com/news/2009/10/5/WHOCK_1005094806.aspx *November: Jill Cardella led all Hockey East rookies with nine points and six goals in league play. The freshman had a five-game point streak from Nov. 2 to Nov. 14, and had the game-winning goal in a 4-0 shutout of Vermont on Nov. 11, and scored the most goals (6) of any player in the month of November in league action. *February 17: Melissa Anderson of Boston University is among one of forty five nominees for the Patty Kazmaier Memorial Award. http://www.usahockey.com/patty_kazmaier/default.aspx?NAV=AF&id=280824&DetailedNews=yes Standings Roster http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/bost-w-hockey-mtt.html Schedule Player stats Skaters Goaltenders Postseason *March 8:Sophomore Tara Watchorn scored at 9:52 in overtime as Number 3 seeded BU triumphed over No. 5 seed Connecticut. The game was played at at Schneider Arena on the Providence College campus. The Terriers clinched their first ever Hockey East Tournament title and earned a spot in the NCAA Tournament. It was Watchorn’s second goal of the season. The 2010 Hockey East Tournament Championship game was the first ever to go into overtime in the eight-year history of the league. http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/recaps10.php?wbu_con1.m07 NCAA hockey tournament *March 13: Mercyhurst's Bailey Bram scored two goals as the Lakers beat the Terriers by a score of 4-1.http://www.hurstathletics.com/news/2010/3/13/WHOCK_0313102033.aspx Awards and honors *Melissa Anderson, 2010 WHEA Second-Team All-Star http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/presarch/201003/mar5was.php *Melissa Anderson, Frozen Four Skills Competition participant * Kasey Boucher, 2010 WHEA Honorable Mention All-Star * Kasey Boucher, Hockey East Sportsmanship Award * Jill Cardella – Boston University, Bauer Rookie of the Month, of the Month, November 2009 http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/media/monthly.php * Jill Cardella - Runner up, Hockey East Rookie of the Yearhttp://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/presarch/201003/mar5waw.php * Jill Cardella, 2010 WHEA All-Rookie Team http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/presarch/201003/mar3ar.php *Melissa Haber, Frozen Four Skills Competition participant http://www.ncaa.com/sports/m-hockey/spec-rel/031010aaa.html * Jillian Kirchner, Hockey Player of the Week (Week of October 5)http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/presarch/200910/oct5wwr.php * Ashley Leichliter - 2010 Turfer Athletic Awardhttp://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/presarch/201003/mar5waw.php *Tara Watchorn, 2010 WHEA Second-Team All-Star *Tara Watchorn, New England Hockey Writers All-Star Team Hockey East All-Tournament Team *Melissa Anderson, F: 2010 Women's Hockey East All-Tournament Team *Melissa Haber, G: 2010 Women's Hockey East All-Tournament Team *Melissa Haber, 2010 Women's Hockey East Tournament Most Valuable Player *Tara Watchorn, D: 2010 Women's Hockey East All-Tournament Team Team awards *Lauren Cherewyk was presented with the Friends of Hockey Unsung Hero Award *Team Most Valuable Player award was shared between forward Melissa Anderson and goaltender Melissa Haber *Most Improved Player: Carly Warren. *Samantha Pulley was given the Caroline Bourdeau Spirit Award. *Academic Honors Award: Jenn Arms *Women's Ice Hockey Strength and Conditioning Athlete of the Year: Kasey Boucher See also *2009–10 NCAA Division I women's ice hockey season References External links *Official Site Boston University Category:2009 in hockey Category:2010 in hockey Category:NCAA seasons